King's Arsenal
The King's Arsenal is a unique technique preformed by Kana Korimach by using his unique weapon, the King's Key, a legendary shrotsword imbued with Juryokuido. His battle prowess and exponential chakra levels are more than enough to weild some of the most fearsome weapons he possesses. Due to Kana having fought in several of the Great Shinobi Wars as well as travelling through the shinobi world, he has replicated some of the most infamous weapons in history, namely the Seven Swords of the Mist, the Flying Thunder God Kunai, Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths amoung many others. He has dedicated years of his life to training in the use of nearly every weapon he has replicated and has become quite proficient in wielding them. Obtainment of Weapons Kana obtained a majority of his weapons during war. He first obtained the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths sometime after Hagoromo and Haruma defeated their mother Kaguya. He would later to on to replicate the Seven Ninja Swords of the Mist during the Second Shinobi War. He replicated Orochimaru's sword after roaming his memories. Limitations Kana has openly stated that despite the fact that he can completely replicate weapons down to their exact composition and effects, he can't replicate a weapon he hasn't seen with his own eyes or within the memories of others, such as Itachi Uchiha's Sword of Totsuka or Yata Mirror. Despite this, he would later acquire the weapons after roaming the memories of Sasuke Uchiha during his brief encounter with the Shinobi during the Fourth Great Shinobi War. List of Contained Weapons *Seven Swords of the Mist **Kubikiribōchō **Samehada **Nuibari **Kabutowari **Shibuki **Kiba **Hiramekarei *The Treasured Tools **Bashōsen **Benihisago **Kohaku no Jōhei **Kōkinjō **Shichiseiken *The Trio **Sword of Kusanagi **Sword of Totsuka **Yata Mirror *The Duo **Uyuu **Umu *The Solo **Hofuken Nagayari *Other Weapons **Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords **Mukōka **Saikuuken **Ninsō **Subakokidomi *The Cosmic Weapons **Teen Baan - A bow with three arrows. The first arrow is used to mark all targets the user was to destroy. Upon releasing the third arrow, it will destroy all the things that are marked and will then return to the wielders quiver. The second arrow is used to mark all the things that the wielder wants to save. Upon using the third arrow, it will destroy all things not marked. **Mohini - Dispels any type of energy in the vicinity. **Suryastra - A Unique weapon that dispels all darkness, Yin-Chakra and dries up all water. **Vayvayastra - A weapon capable of creating immense Gale winds. **Varunastra - A water weapon that releases incrediblely immense amounts of water and can take on the shape of any weapon. **Twashtar - A a staff weapon that causes a targets allies to mistake them for foes, via shining light on them. **Agneyastra - A spear weapon that would discharge flames inextinguishable by normal means. The flames are even incapable of being consumed by Amaterasu. **Indraastra - An Arrow that would causes countless arrows to rain down on the battlefield. **Parvataastra - A Bo-Staff weapon that causes a mountain to fall on the target. **Nagapasha - Upon impact, this weapon binds its target in golden chains. **Narayanastra - A Staff that creates showers of arrows, discs and missiles. The power of the projectiles would increase with the resistance offered to them. Resistance only increases the intensity of its projectiles. The only way of defense towards this missile, is to show total submission before the missiles hit. This in turn will cause this weapon to stop and spare the target. Who ever tries to resist it will ultimately be annihilated. **Maheshwarastra - sword that is capable of shooting a beam feiry beam capable of rending its target to ashes. **Pashupatastra - When released, the weapon summons several monsters and a huge spirit which personifies the weapon. Sometimes it can cause a catastrophic explosion similar to a hydrogen bomb. One unique aspect about this weapon is its usage, as it can be used by the mind, the eyes, words, or a bow. **Varunapasha - A powerful noose that none can escape from. **Brahmastra - A weapon said to be the most powerful. Once discharged, there's no counterattack or defense than can stop it. **Bhaumastra - A weapon that could tunnel holes deep into the earth. **Brahmashirsha Astra - When it strikes an area it will cause complete destruction and nothing will grow, not even a blade of grass, for the next 12 years. It will not rain for 12 years in that area, and everything including metal and earth become poisoned. *Other Unique Weapons **Club of Dagda - A club that's said to be able to kill 9 men with one blow. With it's handle, it can revive the slain. **Kaladanda - The "Staff of Death" used by the God of Naraka. Once fired, it's said to kill anyone before it. **Sharur - An enchanted mace that can fly unaided and communicate telepathically with its wielder. ** ** ** ** *Swords *Spears *Bo Staff *Nagitina *Puppets *Senbon *Kunai *Fans *Gunbai Usage Osamu is able to use this ability through use of Cosmic Energy, as well as his Tenseigan, unlike the rest of his family. Category:Kenjutsu Category:Bukijutsu